


Rangers

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Alternate Universes, Crossovers: Babylon 5, M/M, crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:52:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Jim is a Ranger, Captain of a Whitestar.  It takes place in the third season, starting in August of 2260, just after the events of War Without End 1 & 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rangers

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the B5 stuff is canon. I would be remiss if I didn't say that the Lurker's Guide to Babylon 5, Voltayre's Encyclopedia Xenobiologica, and The Babylon 5 timeline (all of which can be arrived at via Yahoo! search) weren't exceptionally helpful. I also can't thank my lovely Beta Readers enough. Lora and Sorka have done a bang up job if I do say so myself. Thanks, ladies for bugging me and pushing me. I always knew that Beta Readers were a good thing, but this story is so much better for their input and I dedicate it to them. 

## Rangers

by Brak

Author's webpage: <http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/Academy/2455/xfic.html>

Author's disclaimer: The Sentinel and its related concepts and characters are the property of Pet Fly Productions. Babylon 5, related characters, concepts, and locations are the property of JMS and Babylonian Productions. No money is being made from this story. As always it is "For entertainment purposes only." 

* * *

August 2260 

Jim Ellison sat in the temple of Valen in the Minbari city of Tuzanor. It was a simple quiet place for meditation. He needed the quiet. He had just received a communiqu from Babylon 5 telling him that Ranger One, his old friend, Jeffrey Sinclair would not be returning to Minbar. The message had been vague, saying only that he was alive, but would not be returning. 

It had been almost a year since Jim had left Earthforce to join the Rangers. Sinclair had come to him with a wild story about an ancient race bent on destroying the galaxy. But Jim knew Sinclair. He had known him since they were both children on Mars. They had kept in touch when Sinclair went to Earth. They had both joined Earthforce and served together many times both before and after the Earth-Minbari war. Over the years they had formed a strong friendship and Jim knew that he would never tell him these things if they weren't true. So Jim followed him. He left behind his career in Earthforce, and most of his friends. The commencement ceremony of the Rangers asked them if they would follow their leader into fire, and darkness, and death. They were required to live and die for The One. Jim knew without question that he would do that for Sinclair. 

Jim heard footsteps approaching from afar. They echoed down the long hallway that led to this room within the temple. The room that the Human Rangers had begun referring to as "The Chapel". The odd cadence of the heartbeat and the lack of body odor told him that whoever was approaching was a Minbari. He waited a good five standard minutes before the figure entered the room. It was Rathenn, former member of the Grey Council and advisor to Ranger One. 

"Captain Ellison." The Minbari greeted, bowing slightly. 

Jim returned the bow. "Rathenn." 

"I bring a message." He said. "The ships are finished. We are as prepared as we ever will be." 

"I understand." Jim said. At last the Whitestars were finished. The first wave of Minbari/ Vorlon warships were ready and functioning, waiting for crews. 

"You have been assigned to Whitestar 12." Rathenn told him, handing him a Data crystal. "Most of the crew is already aboard. I'm told your first officer is quite capable." 

"I'm sure the crew will be fine." Jim said. The Rangers were all trained well, those who would crack under pressure were quickly weeded out. 

"The ships are all berthed at the production facility. Once their crews are fully assembled they'll be taken to the main staging area. There, you will begin your shakedown time. All the information is on the crystal." Rathenn said. He bowed again and left. 

Jim bowed and returned to contemplate the statue of Valen, allowing the sound of Rathenn's footsteps and the soft swishing of his robe to lull him into a state of meditation. He was careful not to let the sound carry him too far. There was no one around to help him if he lost himself in his senses. He would have to return to the real world soon, but for now he sat in silence, mourning the loss of a friend, and leader. 

* * *

A few days later Jim Ellison's Flyer emerged from the jump gate closest to where the Whitestar fleet waited in silence for their crews to come aboard. As he turned the small ship to face the fleet he looked out amazed. There were hundreds of ships, all identical in design. They hung across the stars like a curtain. He consulted his ship's sensors and pointed his Flyer to what the screen told him was Whitestar 12. 

/Ships should have real names./ He thought. /Its bad luck to go to war in a ship without a name./ He made arrangements for docking as he decided what to call this ship he was about to take charge of. 

Upon emerging from the docking bay, Ellison was greeted by a female Minbari who introduced herself as Lekell. He could tell by her simple, unembellished bone crest that she had belonged to the Worker Caste before joining the Rangers. She told him that she was the ship's chief engineer. 

"Perhaps you would like to begin with a tour before meeting the crew?" She asked. 

"Yes, that would be good." Jim said. During his Ranger training he had been taught to operate Whitestars in simulators, but he had never been provided with a blueprint or a floor plan. It was a small ship, but big enough to get lost in. The tour concluded in the Bridge where he was introduced to his crew. His Navigator was a short, black Human named Henri Brown. His reputation as a hotshot pilot preceded him all the way to Minbar. He was top rated and had a penchant for spontaneity. He looked at Ellison with awe. 

" _The_ Jim Ellison?" He asked. "I heard about your move at the Raider battle at Vega. I didn't know cruisers could do that." 

"Neither did I." Jim answered. He had pulled a maneuver in violation of every engineering regulation ever written about Earthforce cruisers. His rationale was they would be just as dead if the Raiders got them than if the maneuver didn't work. And if it worked they would win. 

"Man, you're even gutsier than me." 

"No way. I've read your file. That was a do or die thing. You apparently, are just creative." 

"Oh that's me. I'm an artist. And I am loving these ships." 

"I hear they're pretty maneuverable." 

"Get this thing to blow smoke and I could sky write in Chinese." Brown bragged. 

His main gunner was. another Human; A red headed Australian woman by the name of Megan Connor. According to her file she was an expert in both Human and Minbari martial arts. She was rated a master with the Minbari fighting Pike, a collapsible fighting staff that was the traditional hand to hand weapon of the Rangers. It was difficult to earn the right to own a Pike. Connor had been trained by the legendary Sech Durhan. It was he who decided who could and could not own a pike. It had taken him some convincing to allow Humans to train with the ancient Minbari weapon, but he had finally relented. Jim remembered his own time with Durhan and how he had only barely earned his own Pike. For some reason he kept dropping it during fights. 

"Its an honor to meet you, Captain." She said in a soft, accented voice. 

"Likewise." Jim answered. 

His Chief Medical Officer was a male Minbari of the Religious Caste named, Ralenn. He looked young. Very young. His file said he was Thirty Human years old, which was actually quite young for a Minbari. The fact that he was here at all spoke of an amazing intellect. 

"It is an honor Captain. I will endeavor to be of service." He said with zeal. 

/Ah, young Minbari enthusiasm./ Jim thought. From birth Minbari were taught that the noblest goal of all was to serve others. /I'm sure we can get him to loosen up a little./ 

"I'm sure you will be." Jim replied, bowing to the young doctor. 

He noted the absence of his first officer. 

"He thought it best to meet you alone." Lekell said. "His situation is... unique." She sounded uncomfortable. Minbari never sounded uncomfortable. 

"Can you take me to him?" Jim asked. 

"Of course sir." She replied. 

Lekell turned and left the Bridge. Jim followed. 

They stopped at a door and Lekell rang the chime. "Senior officers get their own quarters." She explained. "The prototype only had a communal sleeping area. There have been improvements." 

"Yes?" Came a voice through the intercom. 

"The Captain has arrived." Lekell said. "He is asking to see you." 

"Enter." The door slid open. Lekell stood aside and motioned for Jim to enter the room. 

Jim took in the room as the door shut behind him. It was small, but not uncomfortable. There was room for a table and chairs. There was a bed, and some meditation lamps placed in front of a shrine, telling him that his first officer was of the Religious Caste. He looked at the figure that stood before him. He was shorter and smaller than Jim was. He was dressed in the uniform of the Rangers. The Minbari designed uniform had always reminded Jim of something out of Earth's middle ages. Rangers wore high boots and long, dark pants. A brown and black tunic, belted around the waist covered a dark, long sleeved shirt. A sleeveless cape-like jacket was worn over the tunic. The lines of the jacket focused the eyes on the Ranger pin, worn to the right under the collar bone. It depicted a gold Human and Minbari framing an aquamarine Minbari gemstone. It was the symbol of the Rangers. This man's jacket had a hood which was currently up, obscuring his head and face. The figure slowly reached up and removed the hood. 

Jim gasped. This man was beautiful. His eyes a deep blue, he had long flowing dark hair that reached down to his shoulders. But the beauty of the young man wasn't what took his breath away. Slightly behind and above his eyes, a bone grew from his head, sweeping back, around the long hair and meeting in a point behind his head. 

"Now you see why I wanted to meet you alone." He said. "My appearance can be disrupting." 

"I wasn't aware anyone else had gone through the transformation." Jim said, referring to Delenn, the Minbari ambassador to Babylon 5 who had acquired Human characteristics through the use of an ancient device. 

"Contrary to what the Grey Council would have had you believe, Delenn's transformation was not unsupported. I went first to make sure the way was safe for her. My actions brought much honor to my clan, although in my present state, I cannot share in that honor." 

Jim remembered the talk when he had first come to Minbar. After Delenn's transformation there were many who condemned her. They said she was attempting to promote herself as the fulfillment of prophecy. They said she was no longer truly Minbari. She had even been removed from her position on the Grey Council, Minbar's ruling body. But when the prophecies of Valen began coming true, the Minbari began to rally around her. She had broken the Grey Council and there was even talk that she would become the next Ranger One. But this young man didn't have prophecy to vindicate his transformation. Among Minbari he would probably always be an outcast. 

"I'm sorry you had to sacrifice so much." Jim said sincerely. 

"It is an honor to serve." He answered simply. "And it led me here. I have found much fulfillment among the Anla Shok." He said, using the Minbari word for Rangers. 

"I've only heard good things about you." Jim said. "But no one ever told me your name." 

"Blair." 

"Not very Minbari." Jim said. 

"I have taken the opportunity provided by my change to study Humans, and decided to take a Human name." 

"I see." 

They were interrupted by the beeping of the comm. system. Jim activated the screen on the wall and saw Lekell. 

"Captain, we are now fully stocked and all crew members are aboard. Shall we proceed to the staging area?" 

"Yes, Lekell. Tell Mr. Brown to set course. I'll be there shortly." 

"Yes, sir." And the screen went dark. 

Jim turned to leave the room and Blair fell into step behind him. "If I may Captain, you are still unfamiliar with the layout of the ship. I can take care of things on the Bridge while you familiarize yourself with the design." 

"Thank you Commander." Jim said. Blair turned to leave. "Commander?" 

"Yes, Captain?" 

"Since we're going to be working closely together, I think we should get to know each other. Could you come to my quarters for dinner this evening?" /Oh, real smooth Ellison./ Jim chided himself. /Why not just ask him on a date? What the hell is wrong with you?/ 

"Yes, sir. I look forward to it." Blair bowed and left and Jim began his own, more thorough tour of his new ship. /Now what to call it?/ 

* * *

Blair stood outside the Captain's cabin, tray in hand and rang the door chime. 

"Enter." He heard the Captain say. The door slid open. 

"Captain Ellison." Blair greeted managing to bow despite the tray in his hands. 

"Captain Ellison is fine for out there," Jim said. "but I'd like us to become friends. You can call me Jim, while we're off duty." 

Blair looked at him. He had seen that look in the eyes of many humans since his transformation. This man wanted to be more than friends, but he seemed honorable. A voice inside told him that this man would never be untoward. In fact, he seemed somewhat closed off emotionally. /If I want him I'll have to make the advance./ He thought. Getting to know this man seemed to be a good idea. Amongst Minbari, romantic relationships were highly scripted, there were over fifty rituals that occurred between meeting someone and marrying someone. His study of Humans had shown him that on Earth, this was not the way of things. Humans were often impulsive when it came to matters of the heart. 

"Then you must call me Blair." He responded. 

They ate and talked for quite sometime. Blair learned of Jim's childhood, which had not been happy, and of Jim's time in Earthforce; How he had left at the behest of Ranger One, his friend Jeffery Sinclair, and become a Ranger. How he had fought on the line, the last battle of the Earth-Minbari war. On that day the Minbari had come close to destroying Humanity. Blair was continually amazed at the Humans' capacity to by and large forgive the Minbari for nearly wiping them out. He had worked with many Humans as a Ranger and none of them ever brought it up. Had it been the Minbari who were spared in the last hour he doubted his own people would have been as magnanimous. 

For his part Jim learned of Blair's own childhood, which had been much happier than his own. Blair regaled him with stories of traveling with his mother, a Worker Caste pilot who took him with her whenever she left homeworld. It was during that time that he had developed a passion for studying the ways of other races. But when the time came to choose his future, his heart had led him to the Religious Caste. In addition to his studies in Temple he was able to continue his research into the ways of other races. He studied Humans intensely for years even before his transformation. Jim found him to be remarkably intelligent. He knew that this young man's experience with other races would be a great asset to him. But most of all he found himself opening up emotionally at the young man's enthusiasm. The evening drew to a close entirely too soon for him. 

Blair stood in the doorway. "I enjoyed this evening, Cap... Jim." Blair said. "I think we will indeed become friends." He extended his hand to Jim who shook it. /Humans have the most peculiar customs./ 

"I'm glad." Jim said. "I think members of a crew should be friends." He was trying to cover his feelings for this man but it wasn't working and he knew it. He could only hope that Blair hadn't become too adept at reading Human body language. 

Blair looked into Jim's eyes. /I can still see the fire there./ He thought, as he left the room and headed for his own quarters. /He will not harm me though./ Blair sat down and began to meditate. Things were too confusing. This Human wanted him. Of that he was certain. He wanted Jim too. But things were more complicated than that. Among Minbari sexual attraction was only a small part of a relationship. He had learned that among Humans this was not always true. There were many relationships that were purely sexual. He hadn't been lying when he said he thought that he and Jim could be friends. At this point, he wanted that more than anything. But he would need to wait. He would need to see if this man desired to love him emotionally as well as physically. 

* * *

Late Nov. 2260 

"Come about and fire." Jim ordered. The ship whirled around and he could see their target in the holographic display. As the main batteries fired, it was destroyed in a flash of light. 

The computer announced the end of the simulation. It had taken three months of training but now his crew was functioning as well as any in the fleet. They were ready. 

"Congratulations." He said to the crew. The time felt right to give a speech. "You've all worked hard, and it's paying off. I'm proud of all of you, and I'm confident that we will do well with what is coming." 

The war they had been training to fight for so long, was almost upon them. Others had already been fighting the Shadows. Sheridan and Delenn had destroyed two Shadow vessels in their prototype Whitestar. They had managed to organize all the other races to lend support to the fight and had even goaded the reclusive and mysterious Vorlons into taking action against the Shadows. It was almost time for the fleet to join the fight. A few more months as Rangers were called back from the Rim to take their places on Whitestar ships. 

"Captain, there is a message coming in from Minbar." Announced a young Minbari communications officer. 

"What does it say?" Jim asked. 

"We are to rendezvous with the Cruiser Duron. It will take you to Babylon 5." 

"Why?" Jim asked. He couldn't believe that after a three month shakedown, he would be reassigned. 

"To be present at a ceremony for Delenn. She is to be the next Entil-zha." 

Jim was relieved. It would only be few days' journey to and from Babylon 5\. And he would finally have the opportunity to meet Delenn. Not only was she a legend among the Rangers, but Sinclair had spoken of her often. He had long wanted to meet the woman of whom his friend had spoken so highly. 

"Then set course." Jim said to Brown. The ship came about and Jim watched as space folded in on itself and exploded in a burst of brown light that formed the jump point into hyperspace. He felt the usual sensory disturbance as the ship jumped to hyperspace. It was momentary. In the academy he had been taught what to expect when entering or exiting hyperspace. It was as if the entire world elongated. Everything felt infinitely long, as if it were all lined up atom by atom in a long row. Then the world would snap back into place. He hadn't been told his senses would go haywire. Of course very few people knew his senses were so acute. 

Blair noticed the change in his Captain. He had seen it several times before as the ship entered or exited hyperspace. It was not a normal reaction. No Human he had encountered had ever been affected so profoundly. It was time to say something. 

"Captain, a word please." Blair said. 

They stepped into the hall and Blair began. 

"Captain... Jim, I've noticed some very strange reactions from you when we enter and exit hyperspace. Now as your first officer, it would be inappropriate of me not to find out the cause, but even more than that, as your friend, I want to know; Are you all right?" 

"It's nothing." Jim said, hoping to put off this conversation. He trusted Blair. He trusted him as an officer, and as a friend. He was pleased to find that his initial attraction for the young man had blossomed into love, and he hoped that Blair felt the same way. But this was one of his most private secrets. 

"It's not nothing, Jim. I see how it affects you. It's not normal. If something is wrong, perhaps Ralenn can help." 

"I don't need a Doctor." Jim said. "I'm just different from most Humans." 

"How?" Blair asked with a mixture of curiosity and concern. 

"My senses are very acute." He explained. "It's a phenomenon that was discovered quite some time ago. People like me are called Sentinels. A long time ago, before my people even dreamed that going to the stars was possible, Sentinels were the guardians of their people. They used their senses to defend the tribe and help find food. Most of the literature concerning Sentinels was written in the 1990's. More than 200 years ago. Generally Sentinels worked with partners, but I've learned to deal with it on my own. My family is one of the last known that carries the gene. There has been a Sentinel in my family for the last two centuries. It's even more rare than telepathy. 

"So, these senses cause you problems." Blair said, concerned for the safety of his friend and his ship. 

"Not often." Jim said. "The transition in and out of hyperspace causes a disturbance, but I can get over it quickly. No one's ever noticed before." 

/Well, I'd wager most people don't look as closely as I do./ "I'm very observant." Blair said. "Perhaps you can teach me to help you." Blair suggested. "You did say that Sentinels traditionally worked with partners." 

Working with someone else was something Jim had written off after his time on Mars. His last partnership had not ended well, but it had, had its merits. /Can I trust someone like that again?/ 

"I'll think about it." Jim said. "But you have to promise not to tell anyone about this." 

"I promise." Blair said. "But I do want to help you." 

"Thank you, Blair." Jim put a hand on his shoulder. "For doing your duty as an officer and a friend." 

"I would expect no less from you, my friend." Blair said with a sincerity and compassion Jim had never heard before. 

* * *

Jim and Blair sat in Jim's quarters, eating in companionable silence. Over the past three months they had taken to sharing at least one meal together per day. Blair's mind was full of questions about these Sentinels that Jim had mentioned. But he had promised discretion, and knew Jim would bring it up again when he was ready to talk about. 

"I'm really looking forward to this trip to B5." Jim said. "Three months is a long time to go without fresh food." 

"I hear the gardens are most impressive." Blair responded. 

"And it will give me a chance to speak to Delenn. I've never met her." 

"I did once." Blair said. "I was an acolyte on the Grey Council's ship. There were a great many of us and Delenn had not taken a student yet. It was shortly before she left for Babylon 5. Afterwards, several of us were approached to test the Chrysalis device." 

"What is she like?" 

"Very passionate. More so than most Minbari. Her beliefs are so strong, I sometimes think she could have changed without the machine. To speak to her is like speaking with wisdom itself. She seems to have an understanding few people possess." 

"Sinclair spoke very highly of her." 

"I remember." 

"I didn't know you knew Sinclair." 

"Oh, yes." Blair said. "When he learned of my exile, he sought me out, and asked me to join the Rangers. Until then very few of my Caste joined the Rangers. Very few Warriors did either. The Rangers were still small in number at the time." 

"I remember. When he came to me and told me what they were up against, I didn't believe him at first." 

"What changed your mind?" Blair asked. 

"I trusted him. In all the time I knew him, Jeff had never committed himself to anything foolish. If he said we were in danger, then we were in danger. If he said he needed my help, then I'd give it. So I resigned from Earthforce and left for Minbar. It was the right thing to do." 

"The calling of your heart." Blair mused. "Very Minbari of you." 

"In some ways I suppose it is. But the Minbari don't have a lock on all the faith in the universe. Humans can have some too." 

"True." 

"I only wish I had been able to bring more people to the Rangers. There were a few friends I tried to get to join me." 

"They wouldn't come?" 

"A few did. But a few didn't. My Captain at the time thought I was crazy. He said it was stupid to go chasing legends and stories when there were plenty of real threats to Earth. I couldn't convince him that it was bigger than just Earth." 

"If it wasn't in his destiny to be one of us, than you cannot blame yourself." 

Jim just smiled. The Minbari concept of destiny was one he was never able to wrap himself around. People chose their own paths. It was as simple as that. "Well, I suppose he had a lot to stay for. He had a family, a young son, his career was going well. It's a lot to give up on someone else's word." 

"You did it. So did I." 

"I didn't have a family to leave. I don't fault him for his decision, I just wish I had been more convincing. And now with everything that's happened on Earth, I just hope he's all right." Earth had become a police state. The Senate had been dissolved. People were arrested on charges of sedition and treason for speaking negatively about he government. Many high ranking military officials had been arrested. When Mars refused to implement Martial Law, President Clark had it bombed, killing hundreds of innocent civilians. Several colonies and outposts, including Babylon 5, had broken away from the Earth Alliance. Earth was not a good place. 

A chime sounded, indicating that the ship would be exiting hyperspace. Jim tensed as his senses began reacting. He felt instantly soothed as Blair reached out, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

"Thank you." Jim said. /Maybe working with a partner won't be so bad. Especially him./ 

"Will you let me help you?" Blair ventured to ask. 

Jim got up and pulled a data crystal out of a drawer. 

"This contains all the information I have about Sentinels. It's not a very large field of study. Read it while I'm away, and we'll see." 

"Thank you." Blair said, gratified to know that Jim trusted him. 

* * *

Jim boarded the Minbari cruiser and was met by several other Rangers. They were all to be present at Babylon 5 for the ceremony. Delenn wanted the Rangers to have some credit for all the work they had done, which had, until now, been secret. 

A day later he arrived on Babylon 5. He left the docking bay, marching with the other Rangers who were coming to view the ceremony. He saw her standing with a human, most likely Captain Sheridan. He bowed as he walked past. Jim regarded Delenn carefully. She seemed so small and fragile physically, but she stood there with a quiet, dignity that gave one the impression that she could do anything. Sheridan stood next to her, strong and stiff and very military as he watched the Rangers walk by. Sheridan was famous among Earthforce officers. He had given Earth it's only true victory in the Minbari war. His appointment to Babylon 5 was controversial. But if a man could be judged by his actions, Sheridan was honorable and resourceful, and a good leader. 

He entered the customs area and was told where his quarters would be for his visit. He took in the main corridor of Babylon 5. It was a long, two-story concourse that ran almost the entire five miles of the station. And at the moment it was filled with aliens from over a dozen worlds, each with their own particular smell. The Reptilian looking Narns working security smelled Earthy. Jim liked it. The Narns weren't Reptiles, Jim knew. If they were, they wouldn't smell as much. The Narns' most fierce enemy were the Centauri. They looked practically Human, but only when fully clothed. They seemed to bathe in perfume, the women, more than the men, but they all smelled spicy and artificial. The males wore their hair in high crests and whatever they used to make it stand up smelled worse than the carrion eating Pak'ma'ra. But the most frustrating thing about the Centauri was that they had two hearts that never seemed to beat in any discernible rhythm. Many times he had lost himself in his hearing when he dealt with the Centauri. There were many Minbari who, thanks to the fact that they didn't sweat smelled rather benign. Jim thought back to his time on Minbar. The fact that the Minbari didn't smell, combined with the cold climate, and sunlight reflecting beautifully off the tall crystal buildings made it a Sentinel's dream vacation spot. The Drazi, were most definitely reptiles and did not emit much of a smell at all. The mammalian Brakiri, with their large noses, beedy eyes, and oddly lobular heads, smelled musty. But his favorite race was the Gaim. In fact, he loved any race that didn't breathe Oxygen. It meant a full body encounter suit, which meant no smell. He had heard the Gaim were Insectoids, but he had never seen one outside its encounter suit. 

He went to his quarters and said a prayer of thanks that most private rooms on Babylon 5 were sound proofed. It didn't work of course, but it did cut down on the noise considerably. What with the sounds of the station's machinery combined with sounds of a quarter million sentients living and working in close proximity, Jim didn't think he could spend more than a day or so on B5. He decided not to go out again until the ceremony and consulted the computer as to how he could order some fresh food. 

* * *

As far as he knew, the hours leading up to the ceremony had been uneventful. The ceremony itself was going well. Then he smelled it. Blood. Human blood. The smell was coming closer. Then, just as Rathenn was making the final comments of the ceremony, a Minbari warrior entered the room. Jim knew the face. He had seen this man before. It was Neroon, of the Warrior Caste. He was carrying a Minbari fighting Pike, covered in blood. He threw the bloody pike to the floor and addressed Delenn. 

"There is now blood between us." He said. "And there is blood between the Warrior Caste and the Humans. I do not think they would die for me, but they would die for you. Entil-zha." He turned and left. 

/What was that about?/ Delenn looked distraught as her aide whispered in her ear. She went to Captain Sheridan and Jim listened, despite himself. 

"I know I should have told you, but Neroon threatened to disrupt the ceremony. I did not think he would actually do it though. Lennier sent Marcus to keep him away from here. I fear he may be injured." 

"I'll alert security." The Captain said. "Stay here, and do what you have to. I'll take care of it." The Captain marched off, muttering into his link about finding someone called Garibaldi. 

Jim walked over to wear a group of Rangers had gone to greet their new leader. 

"Ah, Captain Ellison, I'm glad you could come." Rathenn said. "May I introduce you to Delenn." He turned to Delenn. "This is Captain James Ellison. He is working with the Whitestar fleet." 

"Good day, Captain." She said. 

"It is an honor, Entil-zha." Jim said as he bowed to her. 

"Tell me, Captain. How go your preparations?" 

"May I speak freely?" 

"Of course Captain." 

"I think we're ready. I think we've been ready for quite some time. I'm wondering when we'll be entering the battle." 

"Soon Captain. Soon. We have learned of a weakness the Shadows possess. It will take a bit more time before we have what we need to use it to our best advantage." 

"The sooner, the better, Entil-zha." 

"I quite agree Captain." She said. "It will not be long." They were interrupted by Lennier. 

"My apologies, Delenn, but Commander Ivanova has just informed me that Marcus has been taken to Medlab." 

"If you will excuse me, Captain. I must be going." 

"Of course." Jim bowed as she left. He learned later that Neroon had challenged Delenn's right to lead the Rangers. He had even threatened her life. Delenn's aide had sent a Ranger to prevent Neroon's attack. He had succeeded but at a very painful cost. 

* * *

Two days later, Jim was back aboard his ship, telling Blair about his time on Babylon 5 over dinner. 

"It sounds quite interesting. I have heard Neroon being spoken of before. It has always been with great respect. I find it hard to believe that he would attempt to kill one of his own kind." The idea was nearly unthinkable. No Minbari had intentionally killed another in 1,000 years. 

"In the end, he didn't though." Jim reminded. 

"I read the information you gave me." Blair said, changing the subject. 

"And?" 

"It is most interesting. It would be an honor to... guide you, I believe is the correct term." 

"I haven't had a guide in years." 

"So, you have worked with a partner before?" 

"Yes. I developed my senses after the war. My fighter was destroyed at the Line, but I managed to eject in time. I spent the rest of the battle and almost the entire next day floating around space in the cockpit of my Starfury. I was cut off from everything except sight. I'm pretty lucky I wasn't killed, but when they finally pulled me out everything went crazy. I had known it ran in my family, but I hadn't been expecting it. That was almost fourteen years ago now. 

"After the war, I took a leave of absence and went home to Mars. That's where I met Tessa. We were together for a long time. Eventually, I trusted her with my secret and we grew closer. She started guiding me, but it didn't last." 

"What happened?" Blair asked. 

"She got involved in the Martian independence movement. She couldn't handle my being in Earthforce. I suppose she hoped I would join her, but I couldn't. I mean, I think Mars should be free too, but I had taken an oath. I was still a member of Earthforce. She said my senses could be used to help free Mars. I knew she meant terrorist activity. I couldn't use my senses to hurt people like that. I mean, in the line of duty, sure you use whatever you have to stay alive, but that was something different. 

"I got very angry with her at the suggestion. I could never use my senses that way. Not to murder people. I don't want that kind of responsibility. Every fiber of my being just screamed against the idea. She didn't understand." Jim said with regret. 

"I went back to Earth, and was assigned to a Cruiser. I worked my way up and my last post before joining the Rangers was a Destroyer called the Cascade." 

"What happened to Tessa?" 

"I don't know. We lost touch after I left Mars. We didn't part well. I'm just glad we were on deep patrol during the Mars Rebellion. It was hard to see that on ISN, but at least I didn't have to fire on my own people." In 2258, Mars had begun openly rebelling against Earth. It was quickly put down but with a great loss of life. The story was covered on The Instersteller Network News, the only Earth television channel sent to all Earth outposts, colonies, and ships throughout the known galaxy. 

"That is fortunate. Did you have any family on Mars?" 

"Thankfully, no. I have a brother who works for a mega corp on Earth. We don't talk much." 

"I see." 

"So, do you think you're up to the challenge?" Jim asked, not wanting to continue this line of discussion that was fast leading him to parts of his past he would just as soon forget. 

"I have the material you provided. I also have you to help me. I would like to run a few empirical tests. Just to learn the extent of your abilities." 

"We can start when I go off duty tomorrow." 

"I look forward to it." 

"So do I." Jim said, clapping a hand onto his friend's shoulder. 

* * *

December 2260 

David Rafe debarked from his transport and proceeded to the customs area. He was a tall, attractive man, in his late twenties with dark hair. He took in his surroundings and was reminded of his last time on Babylon 5\. He wasn't sure what he was expecting. There were two differences. The logo had changed since B5's split with Earth, a five over an olive branch had become a five over a sword and shield. And there were Narns at the entrance gates taking identicards. /Narns working security?/ David thought, as he handed his card to the Narn at his gate and was waved through. He took in the sight of the Narn. He had only seen a few before and never this close. They looked like Reptiles, but he knew they were more like Marsupials. At least that was the closest thing that Earth had to compare to the Narns. They were dark brown, with Greenish -black spots all over. They were also hairless and had red eyes, sunken under a deep, thick brow. 

The message he had received from the underground railroad told him that the people in charge of Babylon 5 were hiring telepaths, and they guaranteed protection from the Psi Corps, the regulatory agency that governed all Human telepaths. It limited their activities, forced them to wear gloves whenever they were in public as well as the Psi-corps badge, which was little more than a brand marking telepaths as property of Earthgov. But lately the Corps had become very dangerous. They had grown in power and influence but all that power had done nothing for telepaths like him. He was just a cog in the machine. Unfortunately he had found out some of the terrible things that machine was producing. He attracted the wrong kind of attention and had gone on the run, eventually landing on B5. If it hadn't been for Dr. Franklin, Babylon 5's chief medical officer who was running an underground railroad for telepaths, he would've been picked up by the Psi-cops and would surely be dead by now. 

So, protection from the Corps was all the inducement he needed to join up. He consulted the station map to find the facility he had been told was the interview site. 

After his initial interview he was ushered into a waiting area. The line was long but eventually he handed his resume to a security officer who identified himself as Mr. Allan. He was a young looking man except for the hair which was going gray. No matter what he said he always sounded annoyed when he spoke. 

"What's your Psi-rating?" He asked. 

/Well, he obviously doesn't look at the resume./ "P-8." 

"You with Psi Corps?" 

"Not anymore." 

"How'd you get out?" 

/Boy is this guy suspicious. I guess he has a right to be though./ "The underground railroad." 

"OK. Proceed to Medlab 1. You'll meet with Dr. Hobbes. She'll do a physical exam and give you a Psi test. She'll pump you up with any vaccines you might need. You'll also have to submit to scan by our resident telepath." 

/Well, if that whole business about the Shadows didn't scare me, I don't think that will./ "I understand." 

They had told him about the effect telepaths had on these mysterious Shadow vessels he had seen on ISN. The ships were organic technology and used a living being as their central core. The link between the ship and its core could be disrupted telepathically. Most of the people he had met in the waiting area opted not to take the job after hearing about the danger. It had only sweetened the deal for him. Dangerous jobs meant big money. Now, if only he could survive long enough to collect. He entered Medlab. 

"I'm here to see Dr. Hobbes." He told the woman at the desk. 

"Right this way." She led him to an examination room. 

He sat on the table and took his shirt off as instructed. A few moments later a short, dark haired woman entered. 

"Hello, Mr. Rafe. I'm Dr. Hobbes." She said with a British accent. 

"Hello." He said. 

"If you're ready to begin." She prompted. 

"Go right ahead." 

Dr. Hobbs began her medical scans and physical exam. She drew some blood and sent it off to be tested. 

"How is Dr. Franklin? I was hoping to see him again." David said. 

"He's on personal leave for a while." She said as she touched his shoulder to indicate that he should lie down. When she touched him, he could feel the discomfort that went with her statement. She wasn't lying, but she was worried about Dr. Franklin. /I wonder what's wrong. I hope he's all right./ Rafe thought. 

With the exam concluded, Dr. Hobbes took a look at his blood work. He needed a few vaccines that weren't standard for people who didn't work with aliens on a daily basis, but otherwise he was in good health. 

"If you'll go to Medlab 3 we have an exam room set aside for Miss Alexander to conduct the scans." The doctor told him. 

"Lyta Alexander?" He asked. 

"Yes. Do you know her?" 

"I did." 

Rafe headed to Medlab 3. He knocked on the door to the exam room he was pointed towards and heard a familiar voice say: 

"Come in." 

"Hello Lyta." He said as he entered. 

"David?" Lyta looked stunned. "What are you doing here?" There was a chill in the air that they could both feel. 

He looked at her. She had changed since he last saw her. Her reddish-blond hair had grown longer. She was dressed far less conservatively than she had in the past and she was closed off telepathically. Almost completely closed off. /She shouldn't be able to do that./ 

"I heard through the underground railroad that Sheridan is hiring." He said. 

"I never would have figured you for a rogue." Lyta said. 

"Yeah, well, there was a time when I would've said the same thing about you. After you left I figured maybe I should look into things more closely. I didn't like what I found." 

"So you left?" 

"I drew too much attention to myself. Got the Psi Cops after me. I was able to get off Earth and eventually landed here. Dr. Franklin helped me lose the Psi Cops." 

"Are you all right?" She said, with more curiosity than concern. 

"Now." He said. "So where is Dr. Franklin. Dr. Hobbes said he was on leave." 

"It's personal." She said. 

"But you know what's wrong." 

"I'm not at liberty to discuss it." She said. 

He tried scanning for the information. It should've been on the surface and she would never know he'd done it. But he hit a wall. 

He jerked his head back in surprise. "You've gotten stronger." He said. 

"And you've gotten stupider." She answered. "Now let's get underway." 

She placed a hand close to his face. He felt her enter his mind and had to fight the instinct to block her. The scan was completed and David felt a slight headache coming on. "You've gotten a lot stronger." Rafe said. "How?" 

"None of your concern." She answered coldly. 

"Was that really necessary?" He asked. 

"We scan all the telepaths we hire. Its mostly for the Humans though. We can't afford to have the Corps infiltrate the operation." 

"I see." He said. "So did I pass the test?" 

"Yes." She said handing him an information packet. 

"This contains your ship assignment, the name of your Captain, and the name of your bodyguard." 

"Bodyguard." 

"Each telepath is assigned a Narn bodyguard." She explained. "G'Kar convinced the War Council that our strategic value warranted extra protection. In case the shadows allies infiltrate our ships or try to hurt the teeps while they're not on board." 

"A Narn?" 

"Yes. With the Narn homeworld under Centauri control they've just sort of been milling about. Captain Sheridan hired some of them to boost the security force after we broke away from Earth, but we can't employ every Narn refugee that comes to B5. G'Kar represents the Narns to the War Council. He's convinced them that helping us will help free Narn. I don't see how but he seems convinced." 

"Whatever works." He said. "Na'Rok." He said reading his guard's name from the packet. "What kind of name is Na'Rok?" 

"Female." Lyta answered. 

"Whitestar 12. How many are there?" 

"More than twelve." Lyta answered. 

"Well, you're just a fountain of information today." Rafe said sarcastically. 

"David, I've had a very hard day, and it's not getting any easier. I've got ten more interviews to do, I've already scanned close to twenty people today, and if I'm reading this name correctly, my next interview is a Pak'ma'ra. So please excuse me if I seem a little impatient." She said without a hint of apology in her voice. "There's a meeting tonight at 2200 for everyone who's leaving tomorrow morning." She continued. "I'll be going over what to expect when you engage these things. Be there." 

"Sure. Where..?" 

"Its all in the packet. I'll see you then." 

Rafe turned and left. /Well, its not just your talent that's changed./ he thought. He had never seen Lyta so driven before. He wasn't sure he liked it. 

December 10, 2260 

David stared out the window of the shuttle that was taking him and his bodyguard to their ship. In all honesty having a Narn bodyguard wasn't all that bad. She was fluent in English and a good conversationalist. In his limited dealings with the Narn he had never imagined them to be spiritual, but this one was. They had actually become friends rather quickly during the two-day journey from Babylon 5 to where Whitestar 12 had been assigned. 

"It looks like a plucked chicken." Rafe said after getting a good view of the ship. 

"Chicken?" Na'Rok asked. 

"A flightless Earth bird. We use them for food." 

"Ah. I was thinking it looked like a This." 

"A This?" 

"A two-headed Narn bird. A very stupid creature." 

"I see." 

The shuttle swung around to the rear of the ship. The docking bay opened. It was situated between the two fins on the back of the ship. 

"Are those cargo stabilizers?" David asked Lekell who was piloting the shuttle. 

"No, they're the engines." She explained. 

"The engines?" Na'Rok asked. "Where does the exhaust come out?" 

"Minbari ships don't have large thrusters." Lekell explained. "We use a gravity drive. The fins create a field that allows the ship to be pushed or pulled in any direction we wish. That is also why even the largest Minbari vessels are so maneuverable. The drive system also provides a gravity field within the ship so there is very little inertia within the vessel when executing tight maneuvers." 

"You have artificial gravity?" Rafe asked. 

"Oh, yes. We have had artificial gravity for quite some time." Lekell said, as the shuttle docked. They all felt the gravitational shift as the ship entered the docking bay. 

"I feel heavy." Rafe said. 

"Minbari gravity is slightly higher than that of Earth. We have a small exercise facility it should not take you long to adjust." 

"Thanks." 

Lekell led Rafe and Na'Rok to a conference room. "The Captain will be with you shortly" She said. Lekell bowed and left. 

The Captain entered after a few minutes. Rafe and Na'Rok rose in greeting and he directed them to sit. 

"First, let me introduce myself." He said. "My name is Jim Ellison, and I'm Captain of Whitestar 12. I'd like to welcome you both aboard and thank you for signing on with us. That said I have to tell you that this is a military vessel. We have a chain of command here. Now for the life of me, I can't figure out where either of you fit into it, so until I do figure it out, you answer to everyone. If you have a problem with any member of the crew I want you to report to my first officer. If you are summoned to the Bridge that means you are needed immediately. Do you understand? 

"Yes, Captain." They both answered. 

Ellison pressed a button on the table and another officer entered the room. 

"This is Blair," Ellison said, "my first officer. I've asked him to give you a tour of the ship. He'll show you where to put your things and familiarize you with the layout." 

Ellison smiled. Rafe and Na'Rok were both speechless at the sight of the young hybrid. Ellison turned and left the room. 

Rafe stood dumbstruck at the sight of the ship's first officer. He was a walking contradiction. Minbari features, mixed with Human features. 

"Uh... I hope you're not offended, I mean, I really can't think of a polite way to ask this." Rafe said. "What are you?" He felt embarrassed at the lack of tact in his question, but he really couldn't think of any other way to say it, and he had to know. 

"I was Minbari." Blair said. "Now I am..." He paused to select the proper word. "more." He finished. 

"Like Delenn?" Na'Rok asked. 

"Yes." Blair said. "Now if you will follow me." He turned and left as the Human and Narn fell into step behind him. 

* * *

December 11 2260. Early morning. 

Jim was awakened from his sleep by the sound of the communications system beeping at him. 

"Yes?" he called. 

The light from the screen temporarily blinded him as it filled the darkened room. A young Human communications officer appeared on the screen. 

"Captain, I have Ranger One online from Babylon 5." 

Jim fumbled for a shirt. It would definitely not be proper to greet the leader of the Rangers half-naked. 

"Put her through." Jim said after he had put the shirt on. 

A moment later Delenn appeared onscreen. 

"Entil-zha" He greeted. 

"Good day Captain. My apologies for waking you, but this is a matter of utmost importance." 

"Of course." 

"You are familiar with our construction facility on Drenner IX?" 

"Yes, you're constructing more Whitestars." 

"It seems the Shadows have learned of the facility. They have sent a ship to destroy it. Several other Whitestars have attempted to engage it on its way, but have been unable to destroy it. Your ship is the closest to the base, and you have a telepath on board." 

"We'll head over there as soon as possible, but with respect, if this ship fails, they will send others." 

"Yes, I know. I have ordered the evacuation of the facility. A Minbari cruiser and two freighters have been sent to assist, but they will not be there until later tomorrow." 

"I see." 

"Captain, the facility has only a few Flyers for personal missions. They cannot evacuate on their own and they cannot stand against the Shadows. You are their only hope." 

"I'll set course immediately." 

"Thank you Captain." 

"Isil'zha, veni. In Valen's name." He answered with reverence. 

Delenn lowered her head to him, realizing she may have just ordered him to his death. "In Valen's name." She replied. The screen went blank. 

In minutes, Jim was dressed and on the bridge. He gave the night nav officer the coordinates of the base and the ship jumped to hyperspace. He was soon joined by the other senior officers who took their positions. 

He explained the situation and told everyone to make sure the ship was battle ready. 

"Blair, go wake Mr. Rafe and his body guard. We'll be needing him. Tell him we have an hour before we reach Drenner IX." 

"Yes Captain." And Blair departed. 

"Um, Captain?" Brown asked. 

"Yes, Mr. Brown?" 

"Well, I've sort of been thinking. And I'm not usually that superstitious mind you, but I feel weird going into battle in a ship that's just numbered. You know what I mean?" 

"I know exactly what you mean. I've been trying to come up with a good name. If no one objects I'd like to name her after my grandmother." 

There didn't appear to be any objections. "OK, then." Jim said as Blair returned. "From this time on, Whitestar 12 is unofficially, the 'Hazel Stone'." 

Blair looked at him quizzically, as he took his seat beside Jim. 

"A Human tradition. I know Minbari name their ships." 

"Yes, but only for clerical purposes. This ship already has a designation." 

"True, but it doesn't have a name. It's bad luck to go into battle in a ship with no name." 

"Luck will have very little to do with who wins this battle." Blair said. 

"I know." Jim said. "Blair, could I have a word with you in private?" 

"Of, course." 

They headed for the conference room. 

"What's wrong, Jim?" Blair asked. Usually when Jim asked for a private conversation it was to talk to his friend, not his first officer. 

"Blair, I don't know how to tell you this. But you are right that we may not survive this and I have to tell you before I lose my chance. I've developed feelings for you. Romantic feelings." 

"I had hoped that was the case." Blair said. 

"What?" 

"I saw it in your eyes when we met; That you felt something. But I wasn't sure if it was just sexual, or if it could be something more. As we got to know each other, I suspected that there was an emotional component to our relationship, but I couldn't be sure. That combined with the work we've been doing with your abilities led me to hope that you felt..." 

Blair drifted off. 

"Felt what?" Jim asked. 

"Felt the same way I do." Came the plaintive reply. 

"Why didn't you say anything?" Jim asked. 

"Among Minbari romantic matters are handled very carefully. I didn't know how to court a Human." Blair said. "Why didn't you say anything?" 

"I didn't think you'd want me." 

"I do." Blair said. 

"God, we're stupid. And now we're going into battle and we might not come out alive." 

"We don't know that for sure. Yes, the odds are against us, but we may still win. Mr. Rafe may be able to tip the balance." 

"I hope you're right." Jim said. They both moved to leave, but Jim stopped and caught Blair's attention with a hand to the shoulder. Blair turned around to face Jim, standing very close to the bigger man. Jim spoke nervously. "Blair, would you mind if... Well, I mean I'd like to..." Jim took a deep breath and sighed. "Can I kiss you?" he asked. 

"I've never done it before." Blair answered. 

"Never?" 

"Its not something Minbari do very often. I don't know how." 

"Its not that hard." Jim whispered as he leaned down and pressed his lips gently to Blair's. It took a moment, but Blair responded. He parted his lips slightly under the warmth of Jim's own. Jim reached up to embrace Blair and ran a hand through his soft hair. Blair was apparently a quick study. He reached up and around Jim's back, lightly brushing the short soft hairs on the back of his neck. Jim groaned as the sensations on his neck shot lightning through his entire body. Blair pulled away. 

"Did I hurt you?" Blair asked, concerned. 

Jim smiled at the look in his young love's eyes. "No, that was a good groan." 

Blair smiled, relieved. He placed his hand on his swollen lips. "I see why Humans like this so much." He said. 

"There's so much more I want to teach you." Jim said. "If we have the time." 

"There are probably things I could teach you as well." Blair said. 

"I'm sure there are." Jim said, arms still around Blair, lightly nuzzling the young man. "I'm sure there are." 

* * *

Blair's touch anchored Jim as the ship emerged from hyperspace. 

"Open a channel to the base." Jim said. 

"Channel open." Blair reported. 

"This is Captain Jim Ellison aboard Whitestar 12. What is your situation?" 

"All our flyers are loaded. The heavier equipment is ready to be moved to the freighters. We're ready to leave as soon as the ships arrive." A disembodied voice answered. 

"Good. Keep us apprised of your status." Jim told him. 

"How soon before the other ships arrive?" Jim asked. 

"Another thirteen standard hours." Blair answered. 

"Any sign of Shadow activity?" 

"Not yet." An alarm sounded. "Wait. There's a disturbance. It looks like a jump point opening, but its not." 

Then Jim heard it. The scream of the Shadow vessel. It sounded within his mind and chilled him to the soul. 

"What was that?" Rafe said. 

"That's the enemy." Jim answered. "Time to do your stuff. Are you ready?" 

"No, but I'll do it anyway." 

"Then go to it." Jim said. 

"I need to see it." Rafe told him. 

"Bring us about Mr. Brown." Jim commanded. 

The ship came about and they came face to face with the Shadow vessel. It looked like Death warmed over. A cross between a spider and a demon. All black and shimmering. They heard the scream again as the ship turned to face them and opened fire. 

"Evasive maneuvers." Jim called. "Return fire. Mr. Rafe, if you can be of any help, I suggest you try." 

The ship dove and the Shadow vessel could no longer be seen from the windows. Just then the ship was rocked by a blast. 

"We've lost the gravity drive." Lekell announced. "Self repair systems activated. Emergency systems activated to maintain gravity. We should have it back in twenty standard minutes." 

"In twenty standard minutes we'll be dead without engines." Jim said. "Time to start earning the big credits Mr. Rafe." 

But it was too late. The ship had already passed over them. 

"They're coming about for another pass." Blair reported. 

"Do we still have docking thrusters?" Jim asked. 

"Yes, Captain." Lekell said. 

"Turn us around Mr. Brown. Let's get a look at this thing." 

The ship turned. Slower than before, but soon enough they were again facing their enemy. Rafe walked forward to peer through the bridge windows, Na'Rok right behind him. He reached out with his mind, concentrating on the dark object looming before him. 

Jim had to shut his ears against the man's scream. The scream of abject terror. He had heard it before, in the voices of men and women as Minbari warriors destroyed their colonies. The fear that only came when hope was gone. 

It was Na'Rok who spoke to the young telepath. 

"David, concentrate! You must. Remember what you were told. Steel yourself against the fear." 

"I can't." Rafe replied, almost in tears. "It's too strong, too dark. I can't beat it." 

"You must. Or we are all dead." She placed a hand on his shoulder attempting to convey all the confidence he would need. "Believe in yourself. You are strong enough." 

Rafe rose from where he had curled up on the floor. Lyta had told him this might happen but he had never expected it to be so frightening. He reached out again, this time focusing his fear, using it to make him stronger. The Shadow vessel halted in space. "Captain." His voice was strained from the concentration. "Attack now." 

"Fire forward batteries, Connor. Lekell, take jump engines off-line and boost power to the weapons." He had been told by Delenn that, that was the only way a single Whitestar could destroy a Shadow battleship. The ship began to glow with the greenish light of the weapons, then it exploded. There was a round of cheers from everyone on the bridge; Cheers that quickly ended when Rafe collapsed to the floor. 

"Ralenn to the bridge." Jim said into the comm. system. "Is he all right?" He, asked Na'Rok. 

"He seems fine. I think he's just tired." 

"I'll be OK." Came Rafe's soft voice. "Just need a few minutes. Maybe some water." 

"Sure thing kid." Jim said. "Take him to the sleeping area. Have him rest up." He said to Na'Rok as she helped Rafe stand. "And kid?" They turned to face Jim. "You did good." 

"Thank you sir." 

"Captain, we have a problem." Blair said. 

"What?" 

"The blast from the weapons systems pushed us into orbit of the planet. Unfortunately that orbit is unstable and even at maximum output our thrusters cannot break the gravity of the planet. With the gravity drive off-line we are unable to operate within an atmosphere." 

"How long before collision?" 

"Ten standard minutes." 

"Lekell, how long before the gravity drive comes back online?" 

"Eleven standard minutes." She answered. 

"Oh, hell. Are you restarting the jump engines?" 

"Yes, they'll be back online in eighteen standard minutes." 

"Take them off-line again. Transfer the power to the auto repair system." 

"We now have seven standard minutes before gravity drive comes back on line." 

"Blair?" 

"Six minutes until collision. Assuming we survive reentry." 

"Mr. Brown can you position the ship for reentry." 

"It'll be difficult with just thrusters." Brown said. 

"But think of the bragging rights." Jim said. 

"No problem, sir." 

The ship shuddered as it encountered the atmosphere, but thanks to Brown's piloting it wasn't burning up. 

"How soon until collision?" Jim asked as the ship shook all around him. Blair was hanging onto the railing in front of his chair for dear life. "Four standard minutes." He said. 

"Lekell?" Jim said. 

"Four standard minutes." She said. 

"We need to slow our descent. Mr. Brown, put us in a nose dive and activate forward thrusters, full power!" 

Jim could hear the ship groan as it resisted the strain this move had put on it. 

"Descent slowing." Blair reported. "Impact still in four standard minutes." 

"Gravity drive in two standard minutes." Lekell told him. 

The ground loomed closer and closer. The two minutes felt like forever before Lekell announced the gravity drive was online again. 

"Get us out of here Brown!" Jim called. 

The ship did a 180 degree turn and struggled to climb upward, fighting the planet's gravity. There was a large shudder that threw most of the crew from their seats. 

"What in Valen's name was that?" Blair asked. 

"The fins impacted on the planet's surface as we turned." Lekell said, after pulling herself back up to her station. 

"Damage?" Jim asked. 

"Minor external damage only." Lekell said. "Auto repair systems engaged. Captain, shall I bring the jump engines back online?" 

"Yes. How soon before all damage is repaired?" 

"Three standard hours." Lekell said. 

"OK. Put us in a stable orbit Mr. Brown." 

"Aye sir." 

"Captain, I'm just receiving casualty reports from Ralenn." Blair announced. 

"How bad is it?" 

"He is requesting further assistance. I have some training, with your permission..." 

"Of course, go." 

Blair hurried to the medical bay. 

"Open a channel to the base." Jim said to Lekell. 

"Channel open sir." 

"This is Captain Ellison, the Shadow threat has been taken care of for now, but we have wounded. If you have a doctor down there, our own physician has asked for some help." 

"Yes we do." 

"I'll send someone down." 

Jim directed Connor to fly down and retrieve the doctor. He then headed to the medbay to check up on his crew. On his way he passed one of the sleeping areas and saw Na'Rok tending to Rafe. 

"Is he all right?" Jim asked, entering the room and half sitting on one of the forty-five degree Minbari beds. 

"He was injured during our freefall." Na'Rok answered, wetting a cloth and wiping blood from Rafe's face. 

"I'll be fine." Rafe said, pushing Na'Rok's hand away. "She's just taking this bodyguard thing too seriously." 

"It is my job." Na'Rok responded. 

"Do you need to see a doctor?" Jim asked. 

"They don't need me taking up room at the medbay. If I do need to see a doctor I can wait," Rafe answered. 

"How are you recovering from your encounter?" Jim asked. 

"I'm all right. Sorry about that little display. It was more than I expected. It won't happen again." 

"Don't worry about it," Jim said. "It weakened you though?" Although concerned for the young man, Jim also needed to know the limits of his abilities, and how much he could count on them. 

"It took a lot out of me. I think I could do one every five or ten minutes," He said. "No more though." 

"Any help you can give us will be appreciated." 

"I'll do my best, sir," Rafe said. 

"I'm sure you will," Jim got up. "Get some rest," He said as he began heading to the medbay to check on the crew and put his own medical training to use. 

* * *

The last of the evacuation had finally been completed. With the ship in hyperspace headed back to the staging area, he could finally relax. He lay back on his bed and found that he couldn't remember a time when sleeping at a forty-five degree angle didn't seem like the most natural thing in the universe. The door chime sounded. 

"Enter," He called as he got up. The door slid open and Blair entered. 

"Hello, Jim," Blair said. 

"I was hoping you'd come by. We've been so busy we haven't had a chance to talk. I hope I didn't offend you today. It just felt like the right time to say something. I didn't want one of us to die without letting you know how I feel," Jim said softly. 

"No," Blair said reassuringly. "you didn't offend me. I'm glad you said it." Blair sat next to Jim on a small couch. 

"Good," Jim said relieved. "So what do we do now?" 

"If you were a Minbari I would ask your family's permission to court you. But since you're not, I really don't know. What do humans do in situations like these?" 

"Well, normally we'd start dating, but I can't really see us doing that in our current situation." 

"Dating?" 

"Spend time together," Jim explained. "Go to dinner. Maybe see a play, or go dancing." 

"You're right. We can't do any of those things here." 

"Well, we can spend time together. Part of dating is to get two people comfortable with each other. To get used to having that person around, so it doesn't feel so awkward when you begin... well, let's not get into that just yet." 

"Get into what?" Blair was confused. 

"Well, touching and...stuff." 

"Sex?" 

"Well, that's part of it, but mostly its about building up trust. So that having someone that close to you isn't threatening." 

"You find me threatening?" Blair said, shocked. 

"Well, yes. I don't think you'll hurt me, not physically anyway, but having anyone in your space like that is threatening." 

"I see. So how do we desensitize you to this threat?" Blair said, inching closer to Jim. 

"Well, right now I'm thinking cuddling would be nice." Jim said with a smile. 

"Cuddling? I don't think I know that word." 

Jim searched his vocabulary for a Minbari word that meant cuddle but couldn't come up with one. "It's just being close. Holding each other, looking at each other. Just being intimate without being sexual." 

"Oh." Blair said. Jim raised an arm and Blair slid under it, pressing himself against Jim's side. Jim's arm fell around his shoulder holding him close. Blair placed an arm around Jim's abdomen. After a moment, Jim bent down and gently kissed his forehead. 

Blair looked up. "Is that a sensitive spot for you?" 

Jim chuckled. "No." He said with a smile. "Just convenient." 

"So you kiss even when it doesn't bring you pleasure?" Blair asked. 

"I didn't say it didn't bring me pleasure. It brings me a great amount of pleasure." 

"But you said..." 

"It brings me pleasure to know that you'll let me touch you that way." Jim said, lightly stroking Blair's cheek. 

"Humans are very strange." Blair said. "If I love you, of course I'll let you touch me." 

Jim stiffened a bit. He had known that this was about love, but this was the first time either of them had said the words. 

"What's wrong?" 

"I love you." Jim said. 

"That's what's wrong?" Blair said, slightly upset. 

"No, that's not what's wrong, this is just the first time either of us has said it. It's a big deal for Humans." 

"As I said, Humans are strange. On Minbar people never kiss in public. And we don't hug. It would be a breach of..." He stopped to find the right word, but couldn't and switched to Minbari. 

"Decorum." Jim said, translating the word, Blair had used. "And fortunately for me, we're not on Minbar." Jim squeezed Blair tighter. "Blair, would you like to spend the night?" 

"I don't think I should. That would be moving things a little too fast for me." Jim looked disappointed at his reply. "I would like to cuddle some more though." Blair said cuddle as if trying it for the first time. 

"I'd like that." Jim said. Blair reached up, cupping Jim's face, and brought him down for a gentle kiss. 

December 2260 

The Hazel Stone cruised through hyperspace accompanied by several other Whitestar ships. They were headed to join the rest of the fleet that Sheridan and Delenn had managed to assemble. Made up of mostly Minbari cruisers and Whitestars, the fleet also consisted of the few Narn ships that had survived their war with the Centauri, as well as ships from the Brakiri, Vree, Drazi, and a few others. For months now the Shadows had been driving refugees into sector 83, leaving the area virtually untouched. With the flood of ships from the surrounding area stopping as they all gathered in sector 83 it was only a matter of time before the Shadows attacked. A ship had been sent ahead to keep a look out for the Shadows. Once they joined with the fleet it would only be a matter of time before the biggest battle most of his crew had ever seen. 

"I can't stand this waiting." Brown said to no one in particular. 

"I know what you mean." Connor answered. "I hate having it all drawn out like this." 

Jim sat in the forward most seats. The ones that lined the front windows. He stared out into hyperspace, watching the other ships as they approached the fleet. Blair came and sat next to him. 

"Are you all right?" He asked, discretely taking Jim's hand, thinking that Jim may be losing himself in the swirling red and black of hyperspace. 

"I was just thinking about the last time I saw this many ships in one place." 

"The line?" Blair asked. 

Jim nodded. "The ships came out of hyperspace, guns blazing. So many jump points that the sky turned blue. And we all just knew that we'd never survive." 

"How does it feel to be on the other side?" 

"I'm still not sure I'm going to live to see tomorrow." 

"All we know is that we will die. It is only a matter of when and whether or not it is with honor." 

"If it's all the same to you, I'd rather live with honor." Jim said. 

"As would I, but no matter what the outcome we will have done our best." 

"At least there's that." Jim said, giving Blair's hand a squeeze. 

They were interrupted by Lekell who reported that the fleet had just received the signal from their scout. The fleet plowed ahead through hyperspace. 

The Hazel Stone followed one of the larger Minbari cruisers through the jump point it had opened. Blair's hand on his shoulder kept his senses in check as they flew through the swirling blue light of the hyperspace exit point. Jim leaned closer to Blair. 

"I love you." He whispered. 

"I love you too." Blair answered. 

The navigation and weapons pods slid towards the center of the bridge, obscuring Jim's view of space through the windows. Rafe took his position in front of the windows, as the holographic display showed Jim the Shadow fleet. He could hear the screams of the vessels as they approached. 

Captain Sheridan's voice came over the comm. system as he addressed the fleet and gave them their instructions. At the command to break and attack, the Hazel Stone surged forward, guns blazing. 

"Mr. Rafe, jam one of those ships. Connor open fire. Lekell find me two ships without telepaths and have them follow us in. Attack vector Mr. Brown." Jim ordered. 

Two medium ships, a Drazi Sunhawk and a Narn Medium cruiser flew in formation with the Hazel Stone as they fired on the ship Rafe had halted. It was destroyed and the ships broke and began attacking other Shadow vessels. 

"Are you OK, kid?" Jim called to Rafe. 

"I just need a few minutes." He said, breathlessly. 

"You heard the man people. We're on our own for a bit." 

"Shadow vessel on pursuit course." Blair announced. 

"Evasive action." Jim ordered. "Think you can out fly that thing Mr. Brown?" 

"Is the pope Catholic?" Came the reply. 

"Yes, she is." Jim said. 

Thanks to Brown's expert flying the ship was able to dodge blast after blast from the Shadow vessel, but he was unable to shake it. Jim spotted a Vree saucer raining anti-matter on a group of Shadow fighters. 

"Brown, get us as close to the Vree's weapons fire as possible. At the last minute I want you to dodge it. Hopefully the Shadow's momentum will push it through the blast." 

Brown poured on the engines making best speed toward the green energy shower coming from the bottom of the Vree saucer. At the last minute he ducked the ship out of the way running parallel to the Vree's blast. The Shadow ship flew through the shower. Brown brought the ship around and Connor fired at the vessel which was reeling from the assault. Two more Whitestars added their fire power and the enemy was destroyed. Brown had targeted another ship when the Hazel Stone was rocked by a blast from a Shadow scout ship. Though smaller than the Battle cruisers they packed quite a wallop. The resulting power surge caused several consoles, including Blair's to explode in a shower of sparks and fire. 

Jim smelled it, before he heard it. He turned at the sound of his love's scream. The smell of burning flesh and hair next to him sent a wave of fear through him. Jim knelt next to the fallen man, calling for Ralenn to come to the bridge. He snuffed out the fire at the ends of his hair and opened his senses, desperately checking for vital signs. Blair was unconscious but breathing, his face severely burned. His heart beat frantically trying to keep blood flowing even as it leaked from a gash on the back of the young man's head. Ralenn arrived with an assistant who helped him remove Blair from the bridge. Doing his best to push away the fear that had just laid siege to his heart and mind, Jim reluctantly turned his attention back to the battle. 

The ship was rocked by a few more shots as it blasted Shadow vessels, but remained relatively undamaged. 

Its Vorlon defense system had learned from their previous encounter with the Shadows and during the course of self-repair had modified the hull to be more resistant to Shadow weapons. 

Rafe spoke up. "Captain, I think I can get another one." 

"Do it." Jim replied. 

"That one." Rafe said to Brown, pointing at the Shadow vessel that had just halted. 

Brown pointed the ship towards the disabled vessel as Connor fired. Once again, they were joined by a few other ships. With the Shadow vessel destroyed, Brown flew towards a ship that had been halted by another telepath, adding the Hazel Stone's fire power to that of a Minbari cruiser. A Narn cruiser joined the fight as the Shadow shriveled up and virtually imploded. 

The ship took a few hits from a group of Shadow fighters as they passed by headed for a damaged Brakiri ship. 

"Weapons systems at 60%." Lekell announced. 

"Pursue those fighters." Jim said. "Get us some help." 

They were joined by several other Whitestars and they made short work of the small Shadow fighters before they reached their target. One of the Whitestars was hit dead center by a Shadow battle cruiser and Jim had to shield his eyes against the light of the explosion. Rafe stepped up and grabbed the ship just as it turned to fire on them. Through the holographic display, Jim could see the Shadow ship moving slightly, back and forth. Realizing that Rafe's hold on this ship was tenuous at best, he called for the other Whitestars to fire immediately. The ship exploded as Rafe collapsed, falling into Na'Rok's waiting arms. 

The ship turned to head back to the battle, but Jim could see that it was over. The Shadows were retreating, phasing out into hyperspace. 

He stepped up from the command chair and walked toward Na'Rok who was still holding the unconscious Rafe. 

"I'll help you get him to the medbay." Jim told her reaching out to support one of the man's arms. "You have the bridge." He said to Lekell as they walked past. 

In the medbay, Jim and Na'Rok laid Rafe on a bed. There was a mumble from the younger man as he returned to consciousness. 

"Just relax, David." Na'Rok said soothingly. "The doctor will be here shortly." 

"You did good kid." Jim said. "You're gonna be OK." 

"How's Blair?" Rafe asked softly. 

Jim's fear surged anew at the other man's sign of concern. He had been deliberately distracting himself and he struggled to keep it in check. "I'm not sure." Jim said. "I'll find out." 

Jim found Ralenn tending to Blair. "How is he?" Jim asked, hoping that he wouldn't break down right there. 

"Not good." The young doctor replied. "I've managed to stabilize him, but he's very weak. He's lost a great deal of blood, and if we don't heal these burns soon, there will be massive scarring." 

"Does he need a transfusion?" Jim asked. 

"I'd like to do one. Unfortunately his blood chemistry is just different enough from both Minbari and Human blood to make it impossible. I already used the two units I took from him a few months ago in case of an emergency. I should have asked him again." 

"But he'll be all right?" /Damn why can't doctors ever give a straight answer?/ 

"I won't know for sure for a while. Right now he's stable, but that could change. I simply don't have the resources here. I'm sure he'll be fine if he survives the trip to Babylon 5." 

Then that was where they had to go. Jim went to the comm. system. "Lekell?" 

"Yes Captain?" 

"Send a message to the command ship. Tell them we have wounded we can't handle and ask permission to proceed to B5." 

There was a pause as Lekell relayed the message. "Permission granted." She said. 

"Mr. Brown, best speed." Jim ordered. 

"Aye sir." 

A moment later, Jim felt the ship enter hyperspace. He'd gotten used to having Blair there to help him deal with the jumps. It was getting harder without him. 

From across the room Rafe and Na'Rok watched as Jim grasped Blair's hand and began whispering to the younger man. 

"He seems awfully worried." Na'Rok said. 

"It's his first officer." Rafe said, coming up on his elbows. 

"He seems a bit too concerned for just his first officer." 

"They're friends." 

"I think they're more than friends." Na'Rok tried to imitate the mischievous eye-brow waggle she had seen Humans use. 

David smiled. It didn't quite work. "Oh, how would you know?" 

"I've had my share of mates." Na'Rok said somewhat indignant. 

"They do seem unusually close." Rafe said, as if he had discovered a great mystery. 

"You could find out." Na'Rok said, placing a finger on Rafe's head. 

"Don't even suggest it." Rafe said. "He trusts me, I won't scan him without consent." 

"You told me you tried to scan Miss Alexander." 

"That's different. She already doesn't trust me." Rafe said, laying back down heavily from his slightly sitting position. /Well, as sitting as you can get on a forty-five degree angle./ he thought. /Who's idea was that,anyway?/ 

If Jim had been paying attention, he would have heard the exchange, but all his attentions were focused on Blair. 

"You're gonna be OK, Chief." Jim whispered into the young man's hand, letting out just a hint of the desperation he felt. "You've just gotta be." 

On the bridge most of the crew was praying that they would make it to Babylon 5 in time to save their friend. 

* * *

Jim and Ralenn hurried through Babylon 5's docking ports with Blair on a stretcher. They handed the stretcher over to the grey-suited Medlab personnel who were waiting to receive the wounded from the ships returning from the battle at sector 83. 

"I need to go with you." Ralenn said to the doctor who took Blair. "He has a unique anatomy." 

The doctor took one look at Blair and nodded for Ralenn to follow. 

A few hours later Jim, Rafe, Na'Rok, and Connor were in a waiting area. Connor and Rafe were pacing. Na'Rok stood stock still, and ramrod straight. Ever the stalwart Narn. Jim sat quietly. He wanted to pace. He wanted to hit something. He wanted to cry. But he couldn't. He was the Captain. He had to be strong. He had to be the one the others could come to. He wasn't all that worried about revealing his new relationship with Blair, although his young lover had asked him to keep it a secret. But there was always duty. And right now his duty was to look after his crew; All of them. As much as he might want to, he couldn't afford to have them looking after him, or to concentrate solely on Blair. 

They all looked up when Ralenn entered with a Babylon 5 doctor. 

"This is Dr. Lillian Hobbes." Ralenn introduced the young woman. 

"Captain Ellison, I presume?" She said to Jim. 

"Yes?" Jim said as he stood up to greet the doctor. 

"He's going to be fine. We already started him on Regen packs for the burns. He'll have a small scar on his chin from where the burns were most severe, but it won't really be noticeable. He's lost some blood, I'd like for him to get another two units just to be on the safe side. I know Minbari can handle a lot of blood loss, but he's not fully Minbari. As it is the amount of blood loss would have killed a Human. We have him on Oxygen and I was just about to check his blood type against Ambassador Delenn's. She's the only person I can think of who may be able to give him blood." 

"Can I see him?" Jim asked. /Please tell me I can see him./ 

"He's unconscious." Ralenn said. "But it won't do any harm." 

"I agree. It may in fact be helpful." Dr. Hobbs said. 

Jim walked into Blair's room. He crossed to the bed and took Blair's hand in his own. 

"You'll be OK, Chief. You've just gotta hang on for me. I know its rough but you've got to be strong. Don't leave me. Not when I've started needing you so much. Stay with me, Blair. I don't think I can do this any more without you. As it is, the only thing that's keeping me focused is the hope that you'll get better. So you see, you have to get better. Not just for you, but for me too. I love you." It was said like a prayer. With quiet hope and desperation. He had let just a little of the fear he was feeling out. It was getting so hard. He had lost friends before. He had lost lovers before, but it had never been so hard to hold the pain in. He laid his head atop their clasped hands. "I love you." He said again. 

Outside Blair's room Megan smiled. 

"What are you smiling for, Megan?" Ralenn asked, bewildered. 

"Brown owes me fifty credits." She said. 

Rafe started to smile as well. At the bewildered looks on the two Aliens' faces they started laughing out loud. 

"Do you understand this?" A bewildered Na'Rok asked Ralenn. 

"I understand very little about Human behavior." The young doctor replied. 

"You were right, Na'Rok." Rafe said putting an arm around the Narn woman's shoulders. "And apparently you weren't the only one who noticed." 

"So, he's really gonna be all right?" Megan asked Ralenn. 

"Yes. So long as he remains stable enough to replenish his blood supply." 

"Then let's call the ship with the good news and get something to eat." Megan said. "And give them some time alone." 

"Good idea." Rafe agreed. "Come on. I heard that every sentient race in the galaxy has Swedish Meatballs. I want to see if its true." 

"That's not possible." Megan said, as they began walking out of Medlab. 

"There's a lot of things I've seen that I once thought were not possible." Na'Rok said. 

"True." Megan said. 

"So, he's really gonna be OK?" Rafe asked again. 

"How many times do I have to say 'yes'?" Ralenn asked. 

"Just a few more." Megan reassured with a hand on his shoulder. 

* * *

Delenn was in Sheridan's office. Captain Sheridan, Commander Susan Ivanova, the station's first officer, and G'Kar were discussing the recent battle and what the consequences would be. 

"As Mr. Garibaldi said, it's only a matter of time before the Shadows come here." Ivanova said raising the important matter that the Chief of Security had brought up earlier. 

"True, we should begin to prepare a defense." Captain Sheridan said. 

"Draal has made the Great Machine available for our defense. Perhaps, for now that will be enough to keep them away from here." Delenn said, referring to the massive machine with the even larger defense system that spread throughout the crust of the planet below. Draal, Delenn's old friend and teacher resided in the center of the machine and maintained control over its myriad of functions. 

"Still, I think we should leave some more ships here when we send them all out again. Just to boost our defenses." Sheridan said. A beep from Sheridan's communications link interrupted the conversation. 

"Sheridan. Go." He said after tapping a button on the device affixed to his hand. 

"I have Medlab on the line for Ambassador Delenn." Came the voice of Lieutenant David Corwin, currently in command of B5's command and control center while Ivanova was occupied. "Dr. Hobbes says it's urgent." 

"She'll take it here." Sheridan said. 

Delenn approached the monitor as Dr. Hobbes appeared. "Ambassador, I'm sorry for the interruption but this a matter of some urgency." 

"Yes?" Delenn asked, concerned. 

"One the Rangers injured in the battle needs a blood transfusion, and you are the only one compatible with his blood type." 

"But Dr. Franklin told me that since my change I would be unable to give blood to other Minbari." 

"It would take some time to explain." Dr. Hobbes looked nervous. "If you would come to Medlab soon, I will tell you everything you need to know." 

"Very well. I'll be there shortly." 

* * *

A short time later Delenn entered Medlab. It had been a cryptic call from Dr. Hobbes and she was somewhat confused. 

She entered the room and Jim looked up, his concern written all over his face. He composed himself immediately bowing and greeting her. 

"Entil-zha." 

"Captain." She said. She gasped as her eyes fell on the injured young man. 

"This is Blair." Jim said. 

"I wasn't aware anyone else had used the device." She said, her eyes transfixed on Blair. 

"From what he's told me, very few people are." Jim said. 

Still in shock over this discovery, Delenn began speaking, not quite aware of her own words. "Dr. Hobbes said something about a blood transfusion?" 

"Yes, apparently you're the only one who can do it." Jim said with barely concealed desperation. 

There was a pause as a confused Delenn simply stared at Blair's unconscious form. Why hadn't she been told? She looked into the Captain's eyes and saw the fear and the love. She also saw anger and decided that she was waiting too long to give her response. "Well, then I will of course." 

"Thank you." Jim sighed. For an endless frightening moment he had thought she would say no. 

"It is an honor to be of service to one who would so willingly sacrifice himself for my sake. I hope that I have the chance to meet him when he is well." 

"I hope so too." Jim said quietly. 

Delenn left the room to find Dr. Hobbs. 

* * *

Blair had healed incredibly quickly in just a few hours. Even with the Regen packs, Dr. Hobbs was amazed at how fast the burns had given way to new skin. With the transfusion completed, it didn't take long for Blair to come around. 

He groaned as his eyes opened slowly. Blinking into focus, he looked up at Ralenn, and Jim. 

"Hey, Chief, how do you feel?" Jim said softly. 

"I've been better." Blair said dryly. 

"Yes, you have." Ralenn said. "You still need to rest. And I would advise against moving too much." He said as Blair began an attempt to sit. 

"Did we win?" Blair asked. 

"Yeah, Chief, we won. But you gave us quite a scare." Jim said. 

"You've been calling me that a lot lately." Blair said. "Why?" 

"You heard me?" Jim asked, surprised. 

"Yes." Blair croaked. Jim handed him some water that he sucked through a straw. 

"Its just something I've gotten used to calling people. I've actually been doing it a lot in my head. I didn't know how Minbari reacted to nick names so I figured I shouldn't." 

"I like it." Blair said. "When will I be able to get up?" 

"You should be fully recovered in a few days." Ralenn said. 

"We've been put on guard duty around the station for as long as you're here. So don't worry. We won't be having any fun without you." Jim said. 

"So long as you're not too far away." Blair said. "I wouldn't want to miss out." 

"You need to rest now." Ralenn said. 

"This bed is too flat." Blair complained. "It's bad luck." 

"I'll talk to Dr. Hobbs." Ralenn said as he left. 

"Jim, when was the last time you slept?" Blair asked. 

"Does it show?" Jim asked. 

"You look terrible." 

"Not since last night. I've been too worried." 

Blair was touched by his concern, but his love had exhausted himself with worry to no good effect. "Go get some rest. I'll be fine." He reassured. 

"OK. But I'll be back tomorrow." Jim said solemnly 

"Just as long as you're rested. I don't want you to exhaust yourself for me." 

"I'll be fine." Jim said. "You should be worrying about you, not me. Besides, you're worth it." 

"I could say the same thing to you." Blair said. "Jim, I know you want to be with me, believe me I want you to stay, but we can't right now. Go get some rest. You need it. I'll be fine here." 

"All right. Don't worry. I'll go back to the ship right now." Jim said. He couldn't believe it. Here Blair was just back from a trip to death's door and he was harping on Jim for not getting enough sleep. He felt a twinge in his heart as he realized the magnitude of this man's love for him, and suddenly felt very unworthy. He placed a gentle kiss on Blair's newly healed face. "I love you, Blair." 

"I love you too, Jim." Blair said. 

Jim placed another kiss on Blair's face and left. Back on the ship he informed everyone of Blair's condition and made his way to his quarters. Behind the closed door his body was quickly racked with sobs. He silently thanked every god he had ever heard of, Human and Alien. All the worry and anger and fear that he had been holding onto since Blair fell on the bridge came out with those sobs. Blair would be all right. He knew it. He was strong. He'd survived this battle and with that strength he would survive many others. And Jim knew that there would be others. This war was just beginning. 

End. 


End file.
